Sandy Days
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel are spending a day at the beach when someone joins them. ReTi oneshot for Speedy Speck.


Sandy Days

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy. Please R&R.

Marlene and Denzel were running ahead of Tifa, turning back to look at her.

"C'mon Tifa, you're being a slowpoke!" Marlene yelled.

"Well it's kind of hard carrying all this stuff," Tifa replied. She was referring to the cooler in her left hand and the various objects in her other hand. Denzel ran back and grabbed some of the items from her.

"Thanks Denzel," Tifa said to her adopted son.

"You're welcome mom, now c'mon we're almost at the beach!" Tifa chuckled at his enthusiasm.

* * *

Soon enough they had arrived, Marlene and Denzel quickly picking the "perfect" spot. It was near the shore and the snack bar wasn't that far away for the two sugar loving kids. Once everything had been set up, Tifa was nearly dragged into the water by the both of them.

It was her versus the both of them in a splash fight and she was losing, the children darting past her splashes and quickly striking with their own. After receiving a strong splash from Marlene, Tifa's hair was soaked. Giving a roar, she picked up the girl and held her high above the water.

"Tifa put me down!" Marlene said, giggling. Tifa twirled her around a few times before complying and Marlene swam around a little until something caught her eye.

"Tifa behind you!" But it was too late. The Avalanche member soon found herself grabbed by a pair of very familiar arms and lifted into the air. She gave a shriek and glared down at the red headed culprit.

"Reno, put me down!"

"If you want me to babe," Reno said, smirking as he dropped her into the water. Marlene and Denzel were laughing their heads off when Tifa came up sputtering, her face red.

"You said you couldn't come over today," Tifa said to her boyfriend.

"Well the meeting I was at got canceled so I decided to surprise you," Reno replied. Tifa nodded her head and came closer to Reno, showing him her best doe eyes. "Want a kiss do you?" Marlene and Denzel both stuck out their tongues at that but their expressions brightened when they saw Tifa dunk Reno under the water. She didn't let him up for several moments and once he did surface the band holding his ponytail had washed off, his long hair now flowing down his back.

"You look like the Little Mermaid Reno!" Marlene crowed, giggling. Denzel joined in. Looking to his girlfriend, Reno saw that Tifa was losing a battle to hold in her laughter.

"I don't look that feminine, do I?" Tifa nodded and soon enough her laughter joined that of the other two. Reno looked at the two kids and soon swam after them, splashing with abandon. They shrieked and swam away, the Turk following the both of them. Tifa watched the sight with a smile on her face and made her way back to their spot on the shore, quickly laying out on a towel.

* * *

As she watched the three of them having fun, mostly at Reno's expense, she found herself marveling at how good Reno was with children. She didn't know how long she watched the three of them while the sun warmed her but eventually Marlene and Denzel came running up to her.

"Mom, you've got to hide us! Reno's going to be looking and we need a really good hiding spot," Denzel said as fast as he could. Tifa quickly ushered them beside her, the barmaid grabbing a couple of towels and draping them over the two kids.

"Now don't make a sound and he should be fooled," Tifa advised the two. They nodded, expressions solemn. A minute later Reno came running up to Tifa, panting a little from all the energy he'd expended. Keeping up with Marlene and Denzel was a hard work.

"Need something Reno?"

"Just looking for two runaways Teef. You haven't seen any around here have you?"

"Can't say I have, sorry." Reno nodded but his eyes gleamed as they took in her bikini clad form. "My face is up here Turk," Tifa said, but she chuckled when she saw him startled out of his staring.

"I'll go check around somewhere else then, be back in a bit." Reno then ran off and began checking in the shallower part of the ocean. Of course he knew where they really were but it was fun to trick them.

Returning a few minutes later, he smirked as Tifa watched him with a dazed look on his face as he ran up to her.

Tifa couldn't keep her eyes off his bare chest. The water droplets still clinging to that lithe surface glistened just enough to tempt her. Her mouth went dry.

"My face is up here Tifa," Reno chided in his most serious tone of voice. She looked up and blushed a little. "Ah you look so adorable when you blush," Reno teased in a singsong voice.

"I'm not adorable Re and I'm not blushing, got it?" Reno mock saluted.

"So you have no problem when I do this, right?" And with that the Turk leaned in closer to Tifa, lips looking oh so inviting. He was so close and Tifa wanted to take him right then and there when two voices broke through her increasingly lust addled mind.

"Ewww!"

"Ah ha, I found you guys!" Reno yelled in triumph. The two bundles started to squirm around but he dragged the towels off them and tagged them on the shoulder.

"You're it!" The two gave groans of disappointment and went away to go count. Reno returned his attention to Tifa.

"I hate to kiss and run babe but pretty soon I'll have two vicious bounty hunters on my trail." But Tifa kissed him first and chuckled at his dazed expression after they had broken apart.

"That was for luck," Tifa said. Reno nodded and soon ran off. Marlene and Denzel came running up to her a few moments later, both with devious grins on their faces. "What are you two planning?" Tifa asked. They looked at each other and then at Tifa. Marlene whispered in her ear and soon Tifa too sported the kind of smirk that would make Reno proud.

* * *

Reno was soon found but instead of another round of hide and seek, Marlene and Denzel wanted to do something else.

"Close your eyes Reno, kay?" Marlene asked. Reno soon complied and they led him onto the beach. "Now lay back and keep your eyes closed, alright?" Reno nodded. Several moments passed and the Turk knew Marlene and Denzel had left him there. Suddenly, mounds of sand covered his body but luckily his head was spared and he heard Marlene say it was okay to open his eyes.

Once he did so the Turk found his suspicions were correct: he had been buried up to his neck in sand. He couldn't really move his head very well not to mention the rest of his body and soon he heard three pairs of footsteps walking towards him.

"Yar, is this where the treasure be?" Reno heard Tifa ask in her best pirate voice.

"Aye Cap'n!" Marlene and Denzel both said.

"Then let's dig it out, yar!" With another aye the three set to work digging Reno out and once they were done, he turned to look at the three of them.

"Cap'n it be a landlubber," Marlene commented. Tifa peered down and looked Reno up and down, eyes alight with mirth.

"Ye be right about that First Mate Marlene, what are we to do with such a treasure?"

"Take him back to base cap'n?" Denzel suggested. Tifa agreed that this was a great suggestion and she picked Reno up with one arm, easily carrying his weight. Bringing them back to "base", they placed him on the towel and Reno stared at the three of them.

"You guys don't look like pirates." At that Tifa looked at Denzel and then Marlene.

"Show this landlubber what we do to people who say we don't look like pirates you two!" With an aye aye, Marlene and Denzel then dumped buckets of salt water on Reno's head.

"Got you Reno!" Denzel yelled, high fiving Marlene.

"Yeah you guys did, that was pretty good. But who's that over there?" Reno pointed towards the ocean and the two saw Rude on a surfboard. They grinned and rushed towards the bald Turk, ready to have fun, at his expense of course.

Tifa sat beside Reno then and laid her head on his shoulder. The sun was setting and the sky was a brilliant shade of gold. And as Tifa watched Rude being splashed by Marlene while Denzel climbed up his back giving the man a noogie, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"You know Captain, I'd like to give something to ye," Reno said in his best pirate voice. Tifa looked over to him and grinned.

"And what treasure could you possibly give to me that I don't already have?" Tifa asked. Reno kissed her on the lips then and her thoughts started to drift away. Breaking apart, Reno smiled at her.

"Is it acceptable to you?" Tifa rolled her eyes at her lover's cheesiness and leaned forward. Just before their lips met for another kiss she whispered one word.

"Aye..."


End file.
